Rebirth of the Shinobi
by Sonic Angel
Summary: Two Shamans with secrets of their own arrive in town. What's their connection with Yoh and Anna? R&R, AND FIND OUT!
1. Default Chapter

**Shaman King: Rebirth of Shinobi**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**D**isclaimer: Don't own SK. So there! 

**J**ust as Pai-Long was ordered by Jun to attack Yoh, his fiancé, Anna, and Mortimer, a big black wall that was transparent seemed to come out of nowhere. Jun yelled, "Who are you! Show yourselves!" 

**T**wo ninjas appeared out of nowhere, wearing traditional ninja or 'Shinobi' clothes, with elemental designs. One male, the other female, both armed with ninja staffs. Both had different elemental designs, but both were similar because the only things that were visible were their eyes. Both were glaring very dangerously at Pai-Long and Jun. Both were also similar because their eyes were brown. 

**A**mazingly, they were also different. Different, because their costumes had different elemental designs. The young man had both Wind and Thunder. The young lady had the elements of Water and Earth. 

**T**he young man growled, "You shall NEVER lay a finger on Yoh. That much, you can count on." 

**J**un yawned, "Two ninjas? Pai-Long's taken care of ninjas before!" 

**T**he young lady snarled, "Yawn while you can, because you are about to be double teamed! I'm Shinobi Blue! Mistress of Water and Earth!" 

** T**he young man quipped, "Call me… Shinobi Red! Master of Wind and Thunder! And, I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm also the master of 112 martial arts, including Aldondo!" 

**J**un smiled evilly, "You are not ordinary ninjas, are you?" 

**S**hinobi Blue smiled, "No, we are not! We are also… Shamans." 

** S**hinobi Red called, "Akira Saito, COME ON OUT!" 

**S**hinobi Blue yelled, "Sakura Takenouchi, IT'S PARTY TIME!" 

**T**he two Ninja spirits appeared and bowed before the two ninjas. 

**T**hey both asked at the same time, "Why have you called us?" 

** S**hinobi Red and Blue answered, "We must protect Yoh at all costs." 

**A**kira asked, "Who is this Yoh?" 

** S**hinobi Red pointed to a young man with a steel pipe for a sword, and smiled, "Him." 

**A**kira yelled, "HE'S GOT THE DEVIL!" 

**S**hinobi Blue answered, "Oh, come on! It's just Amidamaru!" 

**S**akura said, "Akira, we've got a job to do!" 

**B**oth Shinobis yelled, "SPIRIT FORM!" 

**B**oth spirits transformed into balls and the two shinobis yelled, "UNITY!" 

**M**ortimer sighed, "OK. Ninja Shamans. _Now_ I've seen everything." 

** B**oth shinobis, unified with their spirits confidently said, "You have not seen anything yet, young one." 

**S**hinobi Red took out his ninja staff and asked Yoh, "Are you ready, Yoh?" 

**Y**oh said, "All right. Let's do this!" 

**S**hinobi Red taunted, "So, Jun. Are you ready to lose? Like your brother, Lenny?" 

**Y**oh asked, "You've met him?" 

** S**hinobi Red answered, "Yes. Even with full power from his Spirit Companion, Bason, I was able to defeat him without moving my hand." 

**J**un snarled, "You will pay. Pai-Long, attack!" 

**A**midamaru and Akira quipped, "Stand your ground! Get ready…" 

**Sonic Angel**: Whoa, ho! Now things are getting interesting! Will Yoh and Co. defeat Pai-Long? Will they defeat Jun? And another thing… Just what are the true identities of Shinobis Blue **AND** Red? Find out next time, **"Shaman Victory! Lenny's Revenge!"**   
****   
  



	2. Lenny's Revenge! Shaman Victory!

**Lenny's Revenge! Shaman Victory!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SK! 

**P**ai-Long charged at both Shinobi Red, and Yoh, until Shinobi Red yelled, "STOP!" 

**J**un asked, "Why?" 

**S**hinobi Red explained, "Before you attack, wouldn't you like to know who I _am_?" 

**A**midamaru stated, "Yes, we _would_. And another question I'd like to ask is, to what connection do you have with the Saito family?" 

**T**hat's when Morty whipped out his Shaman for Dummies book and quipped, "The Saito family. At ancient times, they were ninjas, or shinobi. But also, they were powerful shamans and they were also ancient Chinese sorcerers. Powerful ones, at that, in fact, only the Taos could match them in spellcasting. Akira Saito's main rival is the Samurai, Amidamaru." 

**S**hinobi Red smiled, "You got that right, kid!" 

**T**hen, Shinobi Red took of his hood. Shinobi Red revealed to be a young man with straight flowing black hair. 

**Y**oh asked, "Hey… Aren't you that new kid at school?" 

**T**he kid smiled, "So, Yoh Asakura. You're not as dumb as I thought you are, and you're just as perceptive as your ancestors." 

**Y**oh asked, "Am… I supposed to know you?" 

**M**orty roared, "Yoh… His name is AKIRA SAITO II!" 

**Y**oh was dumbfounded and shocked. "What? You, the new kid in school, you're the last of the Saito family?" 

**A**kira sighed, "Yes, it's true. I am the _last_ of the Saitos." 

**M**eanwhile, Lenny watched this strange episode go on its course. 

**L**enny snarled, "So, that's why Shinobi Red was so powerful. He was a Saito all this _time_!" 

**A**nna slowly smiled, "The last of a line of powerful shaman family has finally showed his face." 

**"**There were three powerful shaman families in the ancient times. The Asakura, whose philosophy is for their shamans to be nothing more than friends with those spirits. The Tao, whose philosophy was once to keep in balance with everything, but now, only wants power, and the Saito family whose philosophy is a combination of Asakura and the ancient Tao philosophy. Even though all three were different, all families respected each other," Akira sighed, "how come that era has faded?" 

**Y**oh chuckled, "I respect you, Akira!" 

**A**kira sighed, "I know, Yoh. But I was _directing_ that question to the _Taos_. Lenny wants to be the Shaman King only for power. His uncle has a 'Destroy or be destroyed' thing. Wow, my century changes things."   


**A**kira Saito I, Akira's guardian ghost, and ancestor, sighed, "For the _worse_. But there are things that change for the better. I thought that 17th century green tea was good. But drinking your century's tea… Forgive me if I contradict myself, but 'I may have not perished, but I've gone to paradise!'" 

**J**un laughed, "It's 'I haven't died, but I've gone to heaven!' Mr. Saito!" 

**A**kira I chuckled, "See, Akira? Jun respects you." 

**A**kira's cheeks turned 14 shades of crimson, "Well, she _is_ the only likable Tao in this century, and in the whole entire family, grandpa." 

**Y**oh chuckled, "Are you blushing, Akira?" 

**A**kira II regained his composure. He calmly replied, "Me, blushing? Yoh Asakura, the day you catch me blushing, is the day you catch me drinking English tea!" 

**Y**oh laughed, "I hate to break it you, but I caught you drinking English tea at lunch today!" 

**"**Okay, Ms. Tao, proceed with the attack." Akira sighed, while going onto his battle stance. Then, he smiled, with fire burning from his eyes, "It's time for some raging fists of fury to fly, and for some kick butt Shaolin Kung Fu Fighting!" 

**S**hinobi Blue sighed, "That's it, Akira. No more Kung Fu flicks for you." 

**A**kira sighed, "Aw man! You've got to be kidding me, Blue!" 

**S**hinobi Blue glared menacingly at Akira under her ninja mask. She snarled, "I don't kid, Akira." 

**Y**oh sighed, "What's _her_ problem? Is she related to Anna or something?" 

**M**orty sighed, "Must be." 

**S**hinobi Blue and Anna roared, "NO, WE'RE NOT RELATED, YOH, AND SHORTY, BE QUIET OR ELSE!" 

**"**IT'S MORTY!" Morty roared back. 

**A**nd that's when the duo glared back at Morty even more menacingly. 

**"**I'll shut up now." Morty sighed. 

**A**nd that's when Lenny decided to show up. 

**H**e snarled, "Shinobi Red, or should I say Akira Saito II, I have a _score_ to settle with you." 

**A**kira's guardian ghost asked, "Shall I help you?" 

**A**kira grinned, "No assistance is necessary. 'Sides, I was taught the T.S.C.K. technique today." 

**A**kira I gasped, "You mean… _That_ attack?" 

**A**kira II grinned, "Yep." 

**L**enny smiled, "To think that you destroy these Hunter Spirits… You're sadly mistaken. These are from my uncle." 

**A**kira yelled, "All the more reason I have to bring you _down_!" 

**L**enny's Hunter Spirits attacked Akira, but he was calm and confident. 

**A**kira grinned, "Have a taste of this. ROCKET PUNCH!" And that single technique put an end to Lenny's Hunter Spirits. 

**M**orty asked, "How… How do you know Daldondo?" 

**A**kira grinned, "Pai-Long taught me _himself_." 

**L**enny snarled, "You'll pay for that. Bason! SPIRIT FORM!" 

**L**enny combined with his spirit and smiled evilly, "Now, you're dead." 

**A**kira sighed, "No, I don't think so, old chum. I think that this is the end of YOU!" 

** H**e jumped up in the air and yelled, "CONSIDER THIS A MESSAGE TO YOUR UNCLE. HIS PHILOSOPHY IS WRONG!" He instantly whipped out two kunai and yelled, "THUNDERSTORM CROSS KUNAI ATTACK!" 

**N**ow, charged with massive amounts of electricity, Akira launched the kunai at Lenny and broke his Spirit Control. 

**A**kira I quipped, "Well, at least he's keeping in line with the traditions of the Saito family." 

**L**enny was damaged, and snarled, "You'll pay for that…" 

**A**kira quipped, "Well, you shouldn't have dressed in your school uniform." 

**I**t was then, that Akira saw that Lenny was attempting to regain Spirit Control. 

**H**e yelled, "I DON'T THINK SO, LEN! DRAGON FIST!" 

**T**hat attack hit Lenny and knocked him out. He smiled at Jun, nonchalantly. "Your brother is fine. He is just knocked out for a while. I trust that he will wake up in a few days." 

**A**kira I asked, "I never heard of that move." 

**A**kira grinned, "It's a Saito original." 

**A**kira took off his shinobi outfit to reveal a red vest, and silver pants and shirt. 

**J**un smiled, "At least he's got a decent fashion sense." 

**A**nna and Shinobi Blue and Morty grinned, "I agree." 

**Y**oh sighed, "And what, you're saying I have a bad one?" 

**T**hey all nodded. Yoh sighed, "Bummer." 

**A**kira smiled, "Now, Yoh Asakura. It's time for me to get into this fight!" Then he yelled, "AKIRA SAITO I, SPIRIT FORM!" Then, as his spirit combined with his descendant's body, he yelled, "UNITY!" Then, both ancestor and descendant were one. 

**A**kira I said, "Akira, I am not familiar with Kung Fu, or Daldondo." 

**A**kira smiled, "I'll _have_ to teach you one of these days. But our Saito ninja techniques should be more than enough, right, grandfather?" 

**A**kira I smiled, "Yes. They have worked with my generation in the past, they should be able to work _now_." 

**A**kira asked, "Are you ready, Yoh?" 

**Y**oh answered, now combined with Amidamaru, "I am ready, my rival." 

**T**hen, Akira ran extremely fast, and he thought, 'Pai-Long, I'm sorry.' Then he yelled, "DRAGON DROP KICK!" which hit Pai-Long on the chest, which caused him to go down on the ground hard. 

**A**kira yelled, "YOH, NOW!" 

** A**nd with one pipe for a sword in his hand, he yelled, "CELESTIAL SLASH!" 

**A**nd that freed Pai-Long, but his feelings of anger were free. And he began to mercilessly at Jun. 

**Y**oh asked, "Now, how do we defeat him?" 

**A**kira I quipped, "We _don't_. Since bonding with Akira, I have learned that Daldondo was a branch of another martial art." 

**M**orty yelled, "THAT'S IT! WE USE THE SPIRIT OF HIS FORMER DECEASED SENSEI TO STOP HIM!" 

**A**kira smiled, "Morty, you must be one heck of a genius! In martial arts, no one, not even an enraged student, would even dare to attack their sensei!" 

**A**nna called forth Pai-Long's sensei and throughout the fight, Yoh blocked and countered every one of the attacks. 

**F**inally, Pai-Long was free. He said, "Thank you, Yoh." 

**A**kira sighed, "A life of a ninja is hard. But a shaman's life is even harder." 

**H**e turned to Yoh and smiled, "Yoh Asakura, I underestimated you. Caio, everyone!" 

**H**e quickly found a smoke bomb and crashed it into the ground. And, as fast as he appeared, he vanished like the wind. 

**Y**oh quipped, "I don't think that this is the _last_ we've seen of Akira Saito II." 

**A**midamaru replied, "You are right, Yoh. He continues to help us, not hinder us. I can safely say we can count him in as an ally and as a friend." 

**P**ai-Long quipped, "Akira Saito II is a young man with strong morals and an even more impressive will than others his age." 

**J**un asked, "Then, where could he be?" 

**S**uddenly, a wind brushed up a note to Jun's face. She quickly removed it from her face and the note read: 

**I**f ever you want to contact me, here's my cell phone number: 643-9463 (AN: That's not exactly a real phone #.) 

**Y**oh yelled into the wind, "I think she has your number!" 

**T**he wind vanished again. 

** Sonic Angel:** The identity of the Shinobi of Wind and Thunder has been revealed…   
**Morty:** What about the Ninja of Water and Earth?   
**Yoh:** And WHY did Akira give Jun his cell phone number?   
**SA:** Next time, ANOTHER of Jun's relatives comes to eliminate Yoh, but many more surprises are in store!   
**Yoh:** Like the identity of Shinobi Blue!   
**Morty:** And why is a new student has a katana?   
**SA:** NEXT TIME, "Shinobi Blue revealed! Ujltimate Ninja families!"   
  
  



End file.
